D3-1 Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated: The Story of Alice May!
by wsdsrdbw4096
Summary: This story is a rewrite of the SDMI episode The Legend of Alice May and sequel to Attack of the Niños Horrifico! Seventh entry of my reboot of SDMI. Warning: Some ranting in the first chapter. Please read and review! Formerly shared the same title as the said episode.
1. Prologue and watching a movie

**Author's Note: And now presenting... _D3 SDMI: The Legend of Alice May_!**

 **One thing to note is that for this rewrite, I'll be making plenty of changes to the storyline, particularly with the Shaggy/Scooby/Velma affair. I just can't stand how Velma tried to drive a wedge between Shaggy and Scooby in the series, and if you're a Shaggy/Velma shipper and felt that Shaggy's move to dump Velma for Scooby later in Season 1 was completely unacceptable ("Dumping a girl for a dog", as I quote some of the S/V fans grumbled), then I'm sorry to say this, but I honestly don't give a you-know-whatever-you-think-it-is on Shaggy dumping Velma for some dog.**

 **Scooby's more than just a dog to Shaggy, mates. There's a reason why he and Shaggy appeared together in all iterations of the franchise in its 40+ year history and that there was no episode that only featured Shaggy without Scooby or vice versa. This whole pitting Shaggy against Scooby thing is completely unacceptable and if you ask me, then I'll say that Velma deserved to be dumped by Shaggy for her trying to control him more.**

 **It may be character development in the series, but I view it as total garbage that ruins the franchise. In fact, I'll rather stick with the so-called "flat characters" from the older series than utilize this rubbish "character development".**

 **Once again, I apologize for the ranting, but I felt that I need to get this opinion off my chest. If you disagree with my remarks and don't like the direction I'm taking this reboot in, then don't read it. Any flaming will be DELETED.**

 **I don't own _Scooby-Doo_. Hanna-Barbera Productions and Warner Bros. does.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Prologue and watching a movie

 _April 27, 2012_

Around the same time Que Horrifico and his gang of zombiefied children were making trouble in Crystal Cove, elsewhere in the county, a certain high school was having a dance party.

The high school in question is located in the rural town of Watson's Pass with the name of Watson's Pass High School, with the dance party being a prom for high school seniors. Why exactly did the school decided to hold its prom early was beyond anyone's guess, but nonetheless, Watson's Pass High School's prom is to be held that night.

That evening, one of the seniors of the high school, named Randolph "Randy" Foreman, was outside his house all dressed up in a light blue tux and waiting for his ride to go to the school's prom.

His parents were also there with his mother armed with her camera.

"Can you believe that our little boy Randy is going to the prom and be finishing high school this soon?" His mother asked adorably as she took a picture of him.

"Yes indeed, Jennifer." The boy's father agreed. "Time sure flies."

Jennifer nodded as she took another photo of Randy, who groaned.

"Oh, come on, Mom." He groaned. "This camera's flash is hurting my eyes!"

"Sorry, dear." His mother replied. "You just look so adorable in the tux!"

"I know, Mom." Randy said just as the limousine heading for Watson's Pass High School approached. "Oh, and my ride is here."

"Have fun, son." His father said as he patted his back before Jennifer went to give her son a kiss.

"Thanks, Mom and Dad." Randy nodded and smiled before making his way to the limo. "I should be home at around midnight."

His parents nodded as they watched their son getting on the limo and then waved as the vehicle drove off.

After pulling off from the house, the limo headed down the rural two-lane highway through the woods. With the sun setting and the lack of road lamps on the side of the road, the area has become quite dark.

For a while, much of the drive was uneventful. Then unexpectedly, the road disappeared and Randy soon found the limo driving through a bumpy narrow road through the woods.

"Hey!" He banged on the window separating the passenger seat from the driver's seat. "This isn't the way to Watson's Pass! Where are you going?"

The driver, whose face is in the shadows from the view, didn't respond and continued on driving as if nothing had happened.

Before Randy could know it, the limo couldn't avoid a tree as it tried to make a sharp turn on the narrow road, and the whole scene was followed by a "CRASH!"

As Randy got out of the wreckage, he rubbed his forehead and looked around.

"Oh boy." He muttered. "Where am I? I must've gotten on the wrong ride."

He then went to check on the driver, only to find that the driver's nowhere to be seen.

"Well, at least the limo left some tire tracks on the dirt road, so I should be able to find the highway and hitchhike my way to the prom." He thought to himself. "Though it will be better if I head home first, actually."

However, as he made the thought, he didn't realize that a shadowed figure was sneaking up on him.

Randy then turned around and his eyes widened when he recognized the figure.

"Oh no." He exclaimed in fright. "It can't be!"

The last thing that was heard in the woods were Randy's scream before everything went silent.

* * *

 _April 30, 2012_

That Monday evening, a day after catching Que Horrifico and after school and dinner, Shaggy and Scooby were at the living room watching a movie.

Shaggy's parents were out of town again for the week, and the duo welcomed the fact that they'll be alone at home with all the peace and quiet.

At that moment, the duo were seated on the sofa and the television was at a scene of a movie where a man in a dark-silver bathrobe appeared nervous.

"Jack...listen." The man in the movie said nervously before presenting his hands in a I-come-in-peace gesture and walked forward as he continued, "Maybe we can cut a deal."

"Oh boy, Scooby-Doo." Shaggy remarked excitedly as he and Scooby watched the movie. "Here's the part."

"Reah." Scooby nodded as the scene on television shifts to the shadowed figure the man was facing.

"Jack." The shadowed man said as he took a couple steps forward. "Jack...is dead, my friend."

The shadowed man then stepped out of the shadows, revealing a man dressed in purple with chalk-white skin, a red creepy smile and green hair.

"Zoinks!" Shaggy exclaimed as his hair jumped and Scooby swallowed as the clown-like man revealed himself in the movie.

"You can call me...the Joker!" The clown-like man said with a smile that can send a chill down your spine while the other man looked on in shock.

Shaggy and Scooby then swallowed as the Joker revealed his gun as he continued, "And as you can see, I'm a lot happier already."

At that moment, a waltz started playing in the background as the Joker laughed evilly and proceeding to fire his gun towards the man who thought he could cut a deal with him.

Watching the Joker gunning down the man as the waltz plays on, Shaggy and Scooby cringed while having some difficulties holding back the smile that was forming on their faces. After all, they find the scene terrifying and funny to watch in the same time.

As the Joker threw his fedora aside while laughing in the movie, Shaggy turned to Scooby and said, "Like, the Joker in this movie kind of reminded me of this other character with the famous 'Here's Johnny' line from this other movie."

"Ri rink they're played by re rame ractor." Scooby nodded as they watched the Joker walking off-screen and remarked, "Oh, what a day!"

 **(What movie are Shaggy and Scooby watching here?)**

Shaggy nodded just as his phone rang. Eying the caller ID, he noted that it was Daphne calling.

"Like, hi Daph." He answered as he reached for the remote control to turn down the television's volume.

"Hi Shag." Daphne said. "Are you and Scooby busy?"

"We're watching a movie right now, Daph." Shaggy replied. "Want to join us or are you busy?"

"I wish I could." Daphne sighed, and Shaggy guessed that her parents must've been a pain in the neck again. "But you know my parents. They had forbidden me from going out after eight and they haven't gotten through with the fiasco that occurred over the weekend, Shag."

"I understand." Shaggy nodded and frowned. "Like, don't worry about not being able to hang out with me or Scooby, Daph. You still have your chance to do so during school time and when the gang is together."

"I know, Shag." Daphne said. "It's just that my parents are now being hawkish on my activities outside of home and they've asked my other sisters to keep an eye on me whenever I go out."

"Don't worry, Daph." Shaggy said reassuringly. "Scoob and I still consider you as our closest friend. You don't have to worry about our changing our minds on you just because your parents are being unreasonable. As I said before, you can always come to Scoob and I whenever you're having troubles."

"Thanks, Shag." Daphne smiled. "You guys are the best!"

Shaggy smiled and nodded. "Like, see you tomorrow at school."

After hanging up the phone, Shaggy turned to Scooby as the Great Dane remarked, "Roor Raphne."

"I know, Scoob." Shaggy nodded. "I wish we can do something to help her."

Scooby nodded silently in agreement as they turned their attention back to the movie.

* * *

 **Please read and review!**


	2. Some help and a lecture

**A response to some of the reviews:**

 **SPIDEYMANIAC: It's okay and thanks**

 **You all provided the correct answer. It's the 1989 Tim Burton _Batman_ film with _The Shining_ briefly mentioned.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Some help and a lecture

 _May 1, 2012_

The next morning at Crystal Cove Central High School, the gang were at their lockers to get their stuff for class.

"You guys wouldn't believe what happened at Watson's Pass while we were dealing with Que Horrifico." Fred said as he prepared to open his locker.

"What happened?" Daphne asked as Shaggy and Velma paused from their locker-opening.

"A guy was heading to his high school prom last Friday and disappeared in the woods." Fred explained.

"High school prom at this time of the year?" Velma asked. "The school year is still more than a month away from ending."

"I know." Fred nodded. "Anyways, the sheriff's have no clue where the guy is right now."

"Oh boy." Shaggy remarked as Fred proceeded to turn the handle of the combination lock on his locker.

However, in spite of his using the right combination and directions on the lock, Fred was having trouble opening his locker.

"Fred, maybe I should help." Daphne said as she offered to help the blonde pick his locker door open.

"Don't worry, Daph." Fred replied confidently. "I've got this, and besides, the lock was working perfectly fine yesterday."

Shaggy and the girls shared a look. "Like, I don't know about that, man. With old lockers like these, it'll be a miracle if your locks are working perfectly all year."

"Yeah." Daphne said as she and Velma nodded in agreement.

"Oh, don't worry guys." Fred said as he started to try to pry the locker door open. "I've got-"

Just as Fred was about to finish, the lock was pulled right off, causing Fred to stumble backwards and towards a nearby garbage bin.

"Jinkies, Freddie." Velma exclaimed as the gang looked on in shock. "Look out!"

Velma's warning came a little too late, as Fred stumbled backwards into the garbage bin, to the surprise of some of the nearby students.

Finding himself upside down in the garbage bin, Fred's feet kicked as his muffled voice exclaimed, "Someone get me out of here!"

Before the gang could act, an attractive-looking girl with blond hair and wearing a striped green-and-black shirt, pink skirt, white socks, black flats and a black hairband walked to the bin and grabbed Fred's leg in an attempt to pull him out from the bin.

With the bin moving, Shaggy was quick to rush over to hold the bin down while Velma and Daphne joined the girl in helping get Fred out.

Their teamwork allowed them to free Fred, whose shirt and ascot are now stained and covered in garbage.

"I think I should think of taking a shower now." Fred said as he wiped a banana peal off his hair before turning to the girl who initially helped him and added, "And thanks for the help, Miss..."

"May." The girl smiled. "Alice May."

"Thanks for the help, Alice." Fred smiled as he extended his hand, though he was quick to realize that it was covered in some slime. "And I'm Fred."

"Nice to meet you." Alice said as she shook Fred's other hand. The one that was clean, before turning to the others and added. "And you guys are..."

"I'm Velma Dinkley." Velma introduced herself with her other hand covering her nose, due to the horrendous smell.

"I'm Daphne Blake." Daphne said as she shook hands with Alice.

"The name's Rogers." Shaggy introduced himself. "Norville Rogers, but you can call me 'Shaggy'."

"Nice meeting you all." Alice smiled before Velma remarked, "You sure are in serious need for one shower, Freddie, sorry to interrupt."

"Don't worry, Freddie." Alice said to Fred as she pulled out a spray from her purse. "My perfume should mask the horrendous smell."

As she did so, Shaggy sniffed and remarked, "Smells like peaches."

"It's my most favourite perfume." Alice nodded as she proceeded to spray Fred with her perfume, which managed to neutralize the horrendous smell.

"Gee, thanks Alice." Fred smiled. "I'm feeling fresh already."

"No problem, Fred." Alice nodded before eyeing the nearby school dance poster and added, "Say, are you coming to the upcoming school dance this Friday?"

"Yes, I am." Fred nodded. "You coming?"

"Why wouldn't I?" Alice said before starting to play with Fred's ascot as she continued. "In fact, I don't want to miss out the chance of dancing with a handsome guy like you."

"That will be cool." Fred smiled shyly as he returned to his locker and managed to get his notebooks and pencil case before slamming the door shut and went to join Alice down the hallway.

"Hmph." Velma muttered under her breath as she watched Fred and Alice walk down the hallway, attracting Shaggy and Daphne's attention.

"Sounds like someone's jealous." Daphne whispered to Shaggy, who nodded, although Velma heard the remark.

"Me, jealous?" Velma asked as she turned to the duo while gesturing towards herself. "No, not at all. I'm just concerned about...well...how she might treat Freddie. That's all."

Shaggy mouthed the words, "I highly doubt that." A move that amused Daphne, who covered her mouth to suppress a giggle.

Noticing Daphne's face expression, Velma turned to Shaggy, who quickly changed his face expression to neutral as if he didn't spoke a single word.

* * *

A short while later, during second period class, the students were called to the auditorium.

"I wonder what's this meeting going to be about." Shaggy remarked as they sat at the front row of seats.

"If Fred's dad and the sheriff are here, then I think it's going to be something important." Velma replied before looking around and added, "And I suppose Freddie's going to be a little late because he's hanging out with Alice."

As she finished, Fred and Alice entered the auditorium and sat with the gang.

"Sorry we're late, gang." Fred said. "I had to stop to have a chat with Mayor Dad before we get here. He's been wanting our help for his re-election campaign."

"Here we go again." Shaggy sighed as he sunk into his seat.

"I know, Shag." Fred agreed. "I just wish that we can get the election over with so I can focus on more urgent matters."

It was then that the school principal James Shore, accompanied by the sheriff, walked on the stage while Mayor Jones looked on.

"Alright, so listen up, everyone!" Shore spoke through the microphone. "I want to draw all of your attention to Sheriff Bronson Stone, who's got an important safety lecture to deliver in light of a recent disappearance of a student of Watson's Pass High School this past Friday."

There was some silence from the students as the sheriff took over.

"Thank you, Principal Shore." The sheriff said before turning to the students and continued. "So as the principal said, last Friday, a student of Watson's Pass High School disappeared while en route to his school's prom, which was being held last Friday for some reason."

"Now, I don't want all of you to be alarmed by the revelation, it was simply an isolated incident and my men are working hard into investigating the disappearance. But, of course, safety always comes first when it comes to taking part in fun events like school dances, which brings us to today's lecture."

"Here we go." Velma remarked as the sheriff proceeded with the lecture, and it's a safe bet to say that at least half the students have fallen asleep during the lecture.

* * *

 **Please read and review!**


	3. After the lecture

**Author's note: After some thought and consideration, there's a good chance I'm going to make massive changes to my _City of Mysteries_ series.**

* * *

Chapter 3: After the lecture

Sure enough, a vast majority of the students in the auditorium fell asleep during the sheriff's lecture on safety, Fred Jr. being among those students, and Velma seemed like she was struggling to stay awake.

What made things funny was that at the end of the lecture, there were very few students awake to clap their hands and you can hear Fred's snoring clearly.

"That was some lecture." Shaggy remarked as they headed for the school cafeteria after the lecture.

"No kidding." Velma agreed as she eyed Fred. "I guess the sheriff broke a new record in lecturing the most students to sleep."

"Yeah." Daphne nodded before Fred decided to speak.

"Gang, Alice and I just spoke to Mayor Dad about the accident I had and we will be heading home together for my shower." Fred said.

"That will be a good idea, Fred." Daphne said. "Last thing you want is stinking up the whole school."

"Yeah." Alice agreed. "Even my perfume has some limits on how long can it mask such a horrendous smell."

She then grabbed Fred by the arm as she added, "Come along, Freddie. Let's take you home so you can have your shower."

"Sure thing, Alice." Fred nodded as he smiled before adding, "See you guys later, gang."

"Like, see you later, Fred." Shaggy said as Daphne waved before Fred and Alice took their leaves.

As they watched Fred and Alice heading for the main entrance, Shaggy and Daphne turned and saw Velma's jealous look.

"Velms sure looks worried about the way Alice will treat Freddie, Shag." Daphne whispered.

"Yeah." Shaggy nodded. "I sure can see the chemistry between her and Freddie."

"Me and Freddie with chemistry?" Velma asked as she turned to Shaggy and Daphne before laughing. "Oh no. No, no no!"

"There's no way a relationship between me and Freddie will ever work." She then spoke with a tone of denial in her voice. "Not when he's more outward as a person while I'm more inward, as well as his attraction to girls like...Alice or you, Daph."

Daphne seemed surprised by the last remark, but before she could say anything, Velma continued, "In fact, I'm quite surprised that Freddie hasn't fell for you."

"Why will you think Freddie and I will work?" Daphne asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well...let's just say that you guys match well when it comes to appearances, like how Freddie's handsome and you being like a princess, no offence to Shaggy by the way." Velma stated.

"Like, none taken, Velms." Shaggy said.

"And besides, didn't your father ask why you didn't pursue Freddie when he asked about you continuing to hang out with Shaggy." Velma continued.

"Why, yes, he did." Daphne said. "Well, I mean, Freddie's a great person and a good role model, just...well...there's just something missing from him, with that something that you don't seem to mind and..."

"For the last time, guys." Velma cut in. "There's nothing going on between me and Freddie. We're just close friends. Period."

"Sure, if you say so, Velms." Shaggy shrugged as they entered the cafeteria. "But let Daph and I give you one piece of advice."

"Yeah." Daphne nodded. "If you keep telling yourself that you and Freddie will never work out together, you're just hurting yourself, Velma. Follow your heart and instincts and let Freddie know how you feel when you have the chance."

Velma nodded silently but didn't say a single word afterwards.

* * *

Later that afternoon after school, Velma decided to head for the school library to "study", though unknown to her friends, she was planning on doing some "research" after not seeing Fred for the rest of the day.

Once she arrived in the library, she picked a secluded spot and then opened her laptop.

Typing a few things, she soon begin doing something she wished she didn't have to do.

"As much as I hate doing this, I'm afraid this is going to be necessary for the sake of Fred." She thought to herself before continuing typing.

After rerouting her IP location so that whatever she's doing next won't be traced back to her, she proceeded to access the school files.

Accessing the school files turned out to be a piece of cake for an expert computer programmer like her. After all, the school's computer systems, particularly its security system, is in desperate need for overhauls and upgrades.

"It sure bothers me why do the likes of Mom and Dad continue to support a knucklehead like Freddie's father for mayor." Velma thought to herself. "Instead of spending money on more urgent matters, that mayor chooses to make the city's so-called 'tourist attractions' a priority for the city's budget."

She then carried on with her search through the school files and records, eventually settling on Alice May's files.

Her eyes widened when she came upon Alice May's home address.

* * *

Meanwhile, Daphne was doing some research of her own in the main public library while Shaggy and Scooby were at home.

As Daphne searched through some papers in the library, Shaggy and Scooby were seated on their sofa in the living room watching television again at home.

At that moment, the channel they were watching was at a scene where it is night in a busy airport and an intense fight on what appeared to be a tank truck.

By that point, the truck's tires have been blown off and it was speeding out of control towards what appeared to be a Boeing 747 surrounded by a crowd and emergency vehicles, the former being evacuated as the tank truck sped towards them.

Soon, the black-haired man on the tank truck managed to leap off the vehicle, leaving a blonde-haired man with blue eyes struggling to control the truck as it speeds towards the aircraft.

Aware that a collision with the taxiing aircraft and the leaking fuel from the tank will cause an massive explosion, the blonde tries to slam on the brakes, only to find that the truck is still speeding out of control.

Instinctively, the man unbuckled himself and the steering wheel and then grabbed the wheel and made a huge twist, causing the truck to suddenly do a 360 turn before sliding itself against the aircraft.

The truck stopped in the nick of the time, and as the man looked around and realizing that he has succeeded in averting the explosion, he got off the truck and landed on the ground, relieved by the close call.

As the man attempted to get up, two airport police officers hit him and multiple officers armed with weapons pointed their guns at him.

Shaggy and Scooby looked on silently as they watched the man get handcuffed and placed on the hood of a nearby cruiser.

As the police search through the man, he looked up and saw the black-haired man he was fighting earlier standing near another cruiser and watching the drama unfold.

The black-haired man looked back at the blonde triumphantly as he pulled out his cell phone, and the scene switched back to the flashlight-like device that has a red light flashing on it, indicating the fact that it's actually a bomb with the cell phone being a detonating device.

The blonde tensed as he watched the black-haired man glancing at the cell phone before pressing a bottom.

The beeping from the bomb became more pronounced with the red light flashing more frequently, and as the black-haired man waited for the bomb to go off, he thought the beeping sounded awfully loud from where he was standing.

The blonde looked on while the black-haired man looked around before looking down towards his pants and discover, too late, that the bomb was now attached to his pants.

The scene then cuts to the blonde just as an explosion occurred off-screen, shocking the nearby officers, while the blonde smiled coldly in response to the explosion.

Shaggy and Scooby chuckled at that particular scene and shook their heads.

"Like, he just watched that would-be bomber blow up in cold blood with no remorse, Scoob." Shaggy remarked.

"Re's James Bond." Scooby replied. "Re's rot re ricense to kill."

 **(Which James Bond movie are Shaggy and Scooby watching?)**

At that moment, Shaggy's phone rang and he promptly answered it.

"Like, hey Daph." He said.

"Hey Shag." Daphne answered. Her voice sounded excited. "How's the movie going?"

"James just watched a would-be bomber blew himself up in cold blood." Shaggy replied. "Being a Double-O agent, you know."

"I see." Daphne chuckled. "Anyways, I think I found something that may interest you guys."

"Like, what is it?" Shaggy asked.

* * *

 **What is it that Daphne had discovered? And what is it that made Velma's eyes widen in surprise when she found Alice May's address?**

 **All I can say is stay tuned and please read and review!**


	4. Some digging and into the cemetery

**A response to the reviews from the previous chapter:**

 **No. _License to Kill_ is not the James Bond film Shaggy and Scooby are watching.**

 **Hint: The Bond featured in the film in question is the blonde that smiled coldly after watching the would-be bomber blew himself up at the airport.**

 **There's only one Bond actor that has blond hair with all previous Bonds having black hair.**

* * *

Chapter 4: Some digging and into the cemetery

A short while later, the gang had met up in the Mystery Machine after dinner as they waited for Fred.

"So let me get this straight, Velma." Daphne said in surprise before lowering her voice. "You hacked into the school's computer system and accessed Alice's files?"

"I just couldn't help it." Velma said. "And besides, what I found was rather surprising."

"Like, what kind of surprise is it?" Shaggy asked. "Hopefully, it's not something to do with the sheriff when he learns what you had done."

"It's not as bad as that, I promise, Shaggy." Velma said. "Rather, it's the address of Alice May's home."

She then showed her laptop screen, and the three others leaned in.

"Jeepers! That's the address of the Crystal Cove Cemetery!" Daphne exclaimed when Velma showed them the map pinpointing the location of that address.

"That's right." Velma nodded. "And the 'apartment number' is the location of a specific grave, and guess who's grave is corresponded to that number?"

Shaggy leaned in closely to the screen. "Like, Deacon Carlswell! That name looks familiar."

"Exactly." Velma said. "He's the bank manager we've caught months ago and he was to be sentenced for fraud for his involvement in a money-laundering ring, as well as using that Creeper disguise to keep suspicious people away. However, he died from an illness while still in custody awaiting his trial."

The four looked at each other before Scooby spoke, "Ro rou rink Alice ris sending rus a ressage?"

"I honestly don't know, Scooby." Velma answered. "But the cemetery is where we're heading. That is, after Fred arrives."

"And I'll bet that Freddie should be phoning now." Shaggy said just before Velma's phone rang and she sighed as she saw the caller ID.

Just then, Velma paused and turned towards the fourth wall and remarked, "How does he always know?" before answering the phone.

"Hey Velms." Fred's cheery voice said when she answered.

"Hey Freddie." Velma said. "Where are you? The gang and I are still waiting for you to arrive."

"Sorry, but I've got a dinner engagement with Mayor Dad and a visitor and will be late." Fred replied. "You guys can go on without me."

"Must be an engagement with Alice." Velma muttered under her breath subconsciously, but other than that, she didn't say anything else.

"Velma?" Fred asked when he hasn't heard back from Velma. "You still there?"

"Huh?" Velma snapped back into reality. "Oh, sorry Freddie. Sure. We're on our way to the Crystal Cove Cemetery at the moment."

After the phone call, Velma turned to Shaggy, Scooby and Daphne, who were looking at her.

"Fred said he's got an engagement with his father and a visitor and will be joining us late." Velma explained. "He told us to go on without him."

"Oh." Shaggy said as he moved to the driver's seat and started the engine.

* * *

Much of the drive was silent as Shaggy drove the Mystery Machine down the road with the four of them seated in the front row of seats.

It was a rather uncomfortable silence, though, as Daphne kept thinking about what Velma had said as she spoke to Fred through the phone. Finally, she decided to break the silence.

"Velma." Daphne started. "Are you alright?"

"I'm okay." Velma replied. "Just okay. Why?"

"I can't help but notice your mood lately ever since Fred started hanging out with Fred." Daphne said. "Is it that you've got feelings towards him?"

"For the last time, Daph." Velma sighed and said crossly. "There's nothing going on between Freddie and I, period! We're just friends, that's all."

"Yeah, sure." Daphne said dismissively. "And you're simply worried about the way she's going to treat Freddie. I highly doubt that that's the whole story here."

She then turned to Velma and added, "We're friends, Velma. Why don't you tell us what's really bothering you?"

"Re ron't tell ranyone else what you raid." Scooby added as he and Shaggy both made hand gestures as if they were zipping their mouths shut. "Re promise."

Velma was silent as she looked at her friends. Finally, she sighed.

"I really don't know guys, to be honest." Velma sighed. "I mean, Fred does feel like a brother to me and I sometimes can't help but feel a little protective of him, especially because I find hanging out with him provided a lot of relief from my rather boring home and parents, and I don't want anything bad to happen to him."

The others nodded silently while Daphne placed her hand on Velma's shoulder.

"Don't worry, Velma." Daphne said softly. "We're in this together. There's no way will we ever let anyone hurt Freddie. And make sure you let Freddie know about your feelings when you guys have the chance."

Velma nodded silently as the Mystery Machine drove past a sign saying, "Crystal Cove Cemetery: 2 Miles"

* * *

Soon, the Mystery Machine was parked at the deserted parking lot across from the entrance to the cemetery and the gang were in the cemetery with their flashlights on.

"So what exactly are we supposed to be looking for?" Shaggy asked as they walked further into the cemetery. "At the grave, I mean?"

"Clues, I suppose." Velma said. "Hopefully, something that will explain to us what Alice is up to."

The others nodded as they walked past the graves of Amadeus Masterson and Emily Elgar, pausing to pay their respects to the co-founders of the Crystal Cove Institute of Education whose ghosts they've encountered months ago during their very first case.

* * *

 **For the case in question, see _D3 SDMI: The Mystery Begins_.**

 **What will the gang find in the cemetery? All I can say is stay tuned and please read and review!**


	5. In the cemetery and a chase

**A response to the reviews from the previous chapter:**

 **You got it right. The James Bond film Shaggy and Scooby were watching on Chapter 3 was _Casino Royale_ , which is the first Bond film to feature Daniel Craig as Bond.**

* * *

Chapter 5: In the cemetery and a chase

The four walked through the dark cemetery with their flashlights on. During this time, Velma turned and saw Shaggy and Scooby walking backwards.

"Shaggy, Scooby, what are you guys doing?" Velma asked.

"Like, in case a ghost tries to sneak up on us, we'll end up spotting them and warn you girls." Shaggy explained. "You know how ghosts are often spotted at cemeteries, right?"

"Reah." Scooby agreed.

However, unbeknownst to the duo, they were continuing on forwards while Daphne and Velma made a left turn and headed further down the cemetery.

After a while, Shaggy asked, "Like, anything ahead, Daph?"

There was no response, and the duo raised their eyebrows.

"Daphne?" Shaggy asked as they slowed down. "Velma?"

There was still no response from their friends, and the duo stopped.

"Like, I think we've lost them, Scoob." Shaggy said.

"Ruh-roh." Scooby said as he swallowed. "Ri think re've split rup."

"Oh boy, and we have to split up at the worst place and the worst time, too." Shaggy shivered as they looked around. "Like, maybe it will be a good idea if we head back to the Mystery Machine and wait for them, Scoob."

"Raybe." Scooby nodded as they decided to head back to the Mystery Machine.

* * *

Meanwhile, Daphne and Velma were in another part of the cemetery searching.

"So are you going to the school dance this Friday, Velma?" Daphne asked her friend.

Velma thought for a while before saying, "I guess, if Freddie's coming as well."

"I'm sure he'll be happy to come to the school dance." Daphne said. "Shaggy had already made preparations for the school dance, so I guess that means we're going to have to move."

Velma nodded thoughtfully and there was silence afterwards before she noticed that there were considerably less footsteps nearby.

"Say, are Shaggy and Scooby still with us?" Velma asked.

Daphne stopped, turned and looked. "Jeepers! I think we've lost them!"

"Uh oh." Velma said as they looked around. "One thing for sure is that it will take us all night to look for them in a cemetery this size."

* * *

Back at Shaggy and Scooby, the duo were still walking through the cemetery trying to find the entrance.

It was a creepy experience for them to be walking through an area filled with tombstones in the night, especially with the thought of encountering ghosts like Scooby did a while ago one night.

As the duo walked past a grave, the ground in front of the tombstone start shaking before a ghostly-looking hand reached out of the soil.

"Huh?" Shaggy said as they paused. "Like, you hear something, Scoob?"

Scooby's ears perked up and scanned its surroundings for any suspicious sounds before he swallowed.

"Ri rink we've heard romething, Raggy." Scooby said nervously.

Shaggy swallowed as he and Scooby faced forward, in time to spot a ghostly figure standing in front of them in a menacing fashion.

The figure appeared to have green glowing eyes with messy-looking hair and wearing a dress.

"Zoinks!" Shaggy exclaimed as they spotted the figure, who growled at them.

"Rit's...rit's re roast girl!" Scooby exclaimed in fear as the figure made menacing moves towards the duo.

Gulping, Shaggy exclaimed, "Like, gangway!"

The duo quickly took off running, only for the ghost girl to leap and land in front of them, forcing them to dodge and race sideways further down the cemetery.

Hearing the running and panicking, Daphne and Velma stopped in their tracks.

"Listen, do you hear something?" Velma asked.

"Yes, I do." Daphne nodded. "It...sounded like Shaggy and Scooby!"

The girls turned and looked, in time for them to see Shaggy and Scooby racing down the path.

"Like, Ghost Girl!" Shaggy exclaimed as they ran.

Daphne and Velma turned and spotted the ghost girl chasing them, but before the duo could react, Shaggy and Scooby bumped into them, causing them to end up crashing onto two of the loose tombstones, the tombstones laying flat and sliding down the slope like a snowboard with the four landing on them.

Racing down the slope, the four looked back and didn't realize that the tombstones were reaching a large rock on the ground, and before they turned forward and realize what was fast approaching them ahead, the two tombstones crashed onto the rock and flopped, launching the four into the air like a catapult.

Eventually, the four crashed onto the ground right in front of a mausoleum and groaned as they picked themselves up.

"Is everyone alright?" Daphne asked as she rubbed herself.

"Like, did someone get the license number of that rock?" Shaggy asked as he got up.

"I don't think we should stay out here for long." Velma said as they saw the ghost girl's shadow in the distance. "Let's hide in here!"

Without hesitation, the four raced into the mausoleum and closed the stone door.

"I think that ghost didn't see us racing into this mausoleum." Daphne said as they all catch their breaths.

"Now we'd better see where are we." Velma said as she looked around and eventually, the flashlight shined onto the name "Deacon Carlswell" that was carved onto the wall of the mausoleum.

"Like, we're in the Creeper's mausoleum!" Shaggy said as Scooby leaped into his arms.

"Wait, there's a note on the wall." Daphne noticed when she noticed a sheet of paper was taped onto the wall. "Along with a claw mark and an attached newspaper page."

"Like, the ghost girl that was chasing us had claws." Shaggy said. "Do you think she was the one that left this note and the attached newspaper page?"

"There's one way to find out." Daphne said as she shined her light onto the note, kneel down and started reading the note as her friends looked on.

"The meddlers who put my father in prison are going to pay the price. He was framed for money-laundering by Councilman Kenny. This newspaper page will prove it." She read before Velma shined her light onto the attached newspaper page.

There was tense silence after Daphne read the note and Velma had scanned the newspaper page attached, which backed up the note's claim of Carlswell's innocence.

"Like, so Mr. Carlswell is innocent?" Shaggy asked after the tense silence.

"What I didn't realize was that Mr. Carlswell had a child." Velma said. "And based on what that newspaper article said, we might've sent an innocent man to prison."

Just then, the door started creaking.

"Zoinks!" Shaggy said. "The door's opening."

The gang looked around, but there was no place to hide and all they could do is watch the door open nervously, expecting the ghost girl that was chasing them to be opening the door.

* * *

 **Who could be opening the stone door? All I can say is stay tuned and please read and review!**


	6. A rescue and some help

Chapter 6: A rescue and some help

The gang looked on nervously as the stone door to the mausoleum opened, expecting the ghost girl that was chasing them to be on the other side of the door.

To their surprise, it was Fred at the door.

"Guys?" He asked.

"Freddie!" The others exclaimed in relief.

"You're okay!" Velma added as she raced over to give him a hug.

"Like, we thought you might've ran into that ghost girl that was chasing us." Shaggy said.

"Ghost girl?" Fred asked. "What happened?"

"It's a long story, but you won't believe what we just found, Freddie." Daphne said, gesturing towards the note and newspaper page with her flashlight as she spoke.

Fred took a look at the newspaper page and the note and frowned.

"Looks like we've got a mystery on our hands, gang." Fred said as he rubbed his hands.

"Like, do you suppose that whoever dressed up as that Ghost Girl and scared us here may be connected to the Creeper case?" Shaggy asked, rubbing his chin as he spoke.

"Or that disappearance at Watson's Pass." Velma interjected. "Maybe, Shaggy, except that we don't have proof that these are connected."

Just as Velma finished speaking, Daphne suddenly said, "Wait, did you guys hear that?"

"Hear what, Daph?" Fred asked.

"Sounded like...someone is muffing nearby." Daphne whispered back while the others listened carefully.

Sure enough, there was muffling coming from nearby, perhaps from the stone walls.

Scooby's ears picked up as he tried to pinpoint the source of the noise, then he walked over to one of the walls and leaned on the wall to listen closely.

"Rit's coming from rere." Scooby said, pointing at the wall he was leaning towards.

Fred and Velma walked over to the wall and knocked on it and it felt hollow.

"There's something, or maybe someone, behind this wall." Fred said.

"Like, it better not be that ghost girl." Shaggy said nervously as they managed to locate some tools that were somehow left behind in the mausoleum, perhaps by the grave's caretakers.

* * *

A short while later, the gang looked on as the sheriff conferred with deputies and the rescued missing boy from Watson's Pass while waiting for medical attention for the boy. After the paramedics arrived and took the boy to the hospital, Stone walked to them.

"I've got to hand it to you kids." Stone said to the gang after the ambulance drove off. "If it weren't for your snooping around, the missing boy would've suffocated in that mausoleum by now."

"Thanks, sheriff." Fred nodded. "Did he said anything on what had happened?"

"His memories must've been fuzzy from his being held captive." Stone shrugged. "Either that, or he is still traumatized by the attack, because he claimed to have been attacked by a ghost girl in the middle of the woods last Friday."

"Zoinks!" Shaggy exclaimed. "Did the ghost girl that attacked him had long, messy hair, green glowing eyes and wearing a dress?"

"Something like that." Stone said dismissively. "But don't you even think of getting any ideas from what he said. I don't want to end up having to have my men search for you kids as well if you stick your noses at where they should've stayed off!"

The gang rolled their eyes at the comment but didn't say a word as the sheriff took his leave.

Once Stone was out of earshot, Fred turned to the gang and asked, "So what do you guys suggest we do at the moment, gang?"

"Beats me." Velma shrugged. "I know we've got to get to the bottom of that Creeper Case, but I'm baffled on where should we start."

Shaggy was silent for a while as they walked to the Mystery Machine, apparently in deep thought.

Then, as he walked by a newspaper page that was on the sidewalk, he noticed the name Gordon Gleardan and instinctively, he got an idea.

"Like, I think I know someone who may be able to help us, gang." Shaggy said as they got on the Mystery Machine.

"You do, Shag?" Fred asked and Shaggy nodded.

"Who?" Velma then asked.

* * *

 _May 2, 2012_

"You guys were of good help when you found evidence that got my father out of prison this past Monday morning." Mary Anne Gleardan said to the gang when they met up with her during lunch period after they explained the situation.

"So can your father help us?" Daphne asked.

"I'll ask him after school." Mary said. "It's likely that he'll be willing to lend a hand."

* * *

Sure enough, the investigative journalist was happy to lend the gang a hand after his daughter explained the situation during the gang's visit to the Gleardan's place later that afternoon.

"Yes." Gordon nodded after the gang finished their story. "I do have my files on those three councilmen's involvement in a money-laundering ring and you kids want to see if the banker Deacon Carlswell had any involvement in the ring."

"That's right, Mr. Gleardan." Fred nodded.

Mr. Gleardan nodded as he said, "Follow me."

* * *

Soon, the gang were inside Mr. Gleardan's home office looking through the files from the money-laundering case that resulted in his false imprisonment.

As it turned out, Deacon Carlswell previously worked as an investment broker and was charged with the investment of one of Destroido Corp's competitors. A company named Quest BioCorp.

However, the corrupt banker, who was known for his unethical business practices, especially from his previous work under Destroido Corp., exploited a loophole that allowed him to avoid conflict of interest rules and took advantage of the situation by conning Quest BioCorp out of its investments.

As a result of Carlswell's actions, Quest BioCorp's shares tanked and the corporation was forced to seek bankruptcy protection.

It's assets were liquidated, and one of its subsidiaries, Quest Research Labs, subsequently got bought out by Destroido Corp., while Carlswell walked away a billion dollars richer.

"That banker sure is one devil of a slimeball." Velma remarked as they read through the files. "He cheated an honest, hard-working company out of its investments."

The files also indicated that Carlswell was good friends with Councilman Richard Kenny from their days working for Destroido Corp. and the gang also found soilid evidence that implicated the corrupt banker in the money-laundering ring.

"So the newspaper page we found at his mausoleum was clearly a fake news page!" Daphne said after the investigation.

"That appears to be the case." Mr. Gleardan nodded in agreement.

"Now we've got to find out who fabricated that fake news story and why." Shaggy added, his hands forming into fists as he speak.

"Ri'll rike to know rif that roast girl may be involved in this." Scooby said.

Upon hearing Scooby's remark, Shaggy snapped his fingers.

"Wait a minute!" He said as he searched through the pages again.

"What is it, Shag?" Velma asked.

Swiftly, Shaggy found he was looking for and pulled the page out.

"Check out this employee list at Quest BioCorp at the time it declared bankruptcy." Shaggy replied.

The gang leaned in and looked.

"Jason Foreman was the accounting manager at Quest BioCorp." Fred said. "So?"

Shaggy turned to Velma. "Like, search Jason Foreman on your laptop, Velms."

"On it." Velma nodded. She already opened her laptop the moment she saw Jason Foreman's name on the employee list Shaggy had found.

After a few seconds, she said, "He's got a seventeen-year-old son named Randolph who attends Watson's Pass High School."

"And he was the boy that claimed to be attacked by the ghost girl last Friday!" Daphne said when she realized the connection.

"Which means that the attack wasn't some random attack involving a ghost girl kidnapping teenage boys heading for a dance and prom." Shaggy added. "Randy was clearly targeted by the ghost girl!"

The others nodded in agreement as the pieces of the puzzle begin to fit together.

"Gang." Fred rubbed his hands as he announced. "I think I just had our trap for that ghost girl thought out!"

* * *

 **What has Fred in mind? All I can say is stay tuned, and please read and review!**


	7. The school dance and captured

Chapter 7: The school dance and captured

 _May 4, 2012_

The gang spent the next two days on planning Fred's trap and preparing for Friday's school dance, and before you know it, it was late Friday afternoon.

Over at the Rogers residence, Shaggy and Scooby were at the living room watching a movie as usual. They had finished dinner a few minutes earlier.

At that moment, Shaggy was busy brushing his teeth in the washroom before moving to his bedroom to get dressed for the dance while Scooby watched the movie.

It was the spy movie he and Shaggy were watching three nights before, the James Bond film _Casino Royale_ on Blu-ray.

Shaggy didn't mind missing out watching the ending of the film, which is what Scooby is watching presently. Afterall, he had seen the movie plenty of times before. He, in fact, remembered asking his parents to take him out to the movie theaters the day the film was premiered.

His parents refused, stating that they were busy, but his eldest brother Nigel, then an engineering student and also a fan of the James Bond franchise, agreed to take him to the movies.

Anyways, as Shaggy finished brushing his teeth and started to put on his tux, Scooby focused at the movie.

At that moment, the movie was now showing a wealthy-looking estate, together with a mansion and the sea.

A man exited the car and started walking towards the mansion, then his cellphone rang.

"Hello?" The man answered.

"Mr. White." The voice on the other end answered before hanging up.

"Who is this?" The man addressed as Mr. White asked before suddenly, a shot came out of nowhere and hit him right in the leg.

As the man exclaimed in pain and fell to the ground, he started to try to crawl his way towards the mansion through the sand.

The man made it to the front stairs just as another man's shadow was cast over him, in time for Shaggy to emerge from his basement bedroom dressed in his tux.

He was dressed in a white tux dress shirt, together with green dress coat and trousers, a brown bow tie and wearing black dress shoes.

He made his way to Scooby as the movie shows the blonde, one hand holding a submachine gun and the other a cell phone, standing in front of the man shot in the leg.

The man painfully looked up towards the blonde, who looked down towards him before saying, "The name's Bond...James Bond."

The movie then ends with the main theme playing as the credits started to roll.

"Roh boy." Scooby remarked as the credits started rolling before turning towards Shaggy.

"Like, how do I look, Scoob?" Shaggy asked.

Scooby whistled and gave his thumbs up. "Rou rook great, Raggy!"

"Thanks, old pal." Shaggy nodded before noticing the clock and added, "Like, I think we'd better get going."

"Right!" Scooby nodded in agreement as he and Shaggy turned off the television and moved to the door.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Dinkley residence, Velma had finished putting on her dress. It was an orange blouse together with a long red dress, and she did her hair for the occasion and was wearing a pair of red flats.

As she looked at herself in the mirror, she can't help but wonder if Freddie will be happy to dance with her tonight, once they're finished with the mystery.

She sighed as she adjusted her hair while looking at the mirror.

Examining her reflection, she thought, "I look...perfect."

Just then, her reflection said to her, "You look glum, Velma. What's eating you?"

Velma gasped when her reflection made the remark and took off her glasses and rubbed her eyes.

"Don't worry." The reflection continued as Velma put back on her glasses. "I'm your conscience."

"Uh...okay." Velma said unsurely. "What are you doing in my mirror?"

"It's a long story, and I'm sure your rational mind probably wouldn't believe my reasoning." Her reflection shrugged. "Anyways, what's eating you?"

Velma sighed. "I honestly don't know. Do I really love Freddie?"

"That's a good question." Her reflection nodded thoughtfully before asking. "Is your glum feeling due to your insecurity on what could happen to Freddie if he ended up falling in love with the wrong girl?"

Velma thought for a while before nodding. "You can say that."

"Right." Her reflection said. "You are right in being insecure about Freddie falling in love with the wrong girl, Velma. He does feel like a brother to you, right?"

"That's right." Velma nodded again. "We often study together and he's always there to support me, especially when I'm not in a good mood and...I have to admit that I've felt a little overprotective of him."

"That's understandable." Her reflection nodded. "Follow your heart, Velma. You may not feel some chemistry, but if you follow your heart and instincts and do feel a spark between you and Freddie, then let him know about your feelings when you have the chance."

Velma nodded thoughtfully before her reflection returned to normal in the mirror, leaving her alone in her room again.

Sighing, Velma adjusted her hair once more before nodding and stood up.

* * *

Soon, over at Crystal Cove Central High School, the students were arriving in pairs for the school dance.

Shaggy and Scooby arrived in the former's jeep. It was good to bring it out and drive it once in a while, besides, he doesn't want whoever was dressed as that ghost girl to be aware that their taking part in the dance was part of a trap devised by Fred.

 **(For the jeep Shaggy and Scooby were driving, think about the one that Shaggy owned in _Scooby-Doo! Meets the Boo Brothers!_ )**

After parking the jeep, the duo walked to the school entrance in time to see Daphne arriving. Thankfully, it was her sister Delilah that was driving instead of her parents.

The redhead looked really attractive in that purple dress and wearing high heels, and her purple hairband was replaced by a green one.

Daphne smiled as the duo walked over. "Hey Shag. You look really great in that tux."

"Like, thanks, Daph." Shaggy smiled. "You look gorgeous in that dress."

Before he could continue, they saw Velma arrive.

"Hey guys." Velma smiled as she approached her friends. "You all look gorgeous!"

"Thanks, Velms." Daphne replied. "Same to you."

Velma nodded before asking, "Has Freddie arrived?"

Shaggy looked towards the main street and frowned. "Not that I know of."

Just as he finished his sentence, they spotted Fred arriving at the school.

"Hey gang." Fred smiled as he saw the others. His tux is similar to Shaggy's, only that his bow ties is orange and the jacket and trousers are light blue. In addition, he was wearing a pair of light brown dress shoes.

"Hey Freddie." Daphne smiled. "We were just about to wonder if you had arrived, and nice tux!"

"Thanks, Daph!" Fred nodded. "So you guys all set?"

"Like, for the school dance?" Shaggy asked cheerfully. "Of course, man!"

"No, I mean the trap, Shag." Fred said.

"Oh, that." Shaggy's face expression dropped. "Well, you did set up the trap after school, didn't you?"

"Yes, I did." Fred nodded. "All we need now is a bait to lure the attention of the ghost girl."

* * *

A short while later in the school gym during the dance, Fred found himself in the spotlight as Velma danced with him.

"Wait a minute, Velms." Fred asked as they did some moves. "How did we got talked into being the bait?"

"I honestly don't know." Velma shrugged. "Although I got a hunch Shag and Scooby placed you as the bait, just because you're the only one that wasn't in the cemetery with us when the ghost girl attacked."

"Huh." Fred said but didn't make too much of a fuss about it as he and Velma danced on.

During this time, Shaggy, Scooby and Daphne were standing by the refreshments table watching the dance. Shaggy was taking a sip from his glass of punch.

"Those two looked gorgeous together." Daphne remarked as Shaggy took his sip.

"Like, you mean Freddie and Velma?" Shaggy asked.

"Yes." Daphne nodded before waving her arms suggestively as she added. "It's a wonder that they haven't...you know."

Shaggy and Scooby nodded understandingly as Daphne waved her arms suggestively. No words were needed to accompany the hand movement.

Back at Fred and Velma, they were enjoying the moment as they danced hand in hand.

"So Freddie." Velma said as they looked at each other. "There was something I've been thinking and wanted to ask you, but I wasn't quite sure if now's the right time."

"No need to worry about that, Velms." Fred smiled reassuringly. "What is it you're thinking?"

"Uh...Freddie." Velma stammered nervously, not sure how to ask her question. "Do you...uh..."

"Yes, Velma?" Fred asked, nodding at her encouragingly.

"Uh...Do you...uh..." Velma was about to ask when all in a sudden, the lights in the gym went off and the music stopped.

"Zoinks!" Shaggy exclaimed as Scooby leaped into his arms. "Wh-what happened?"

"Someone get the lights!" A voice shouted, but then a ghostly holler gained the students' attention.

Looking towards the source of the holler, they saw a ghostly-looking girl with green glowing eyes at the doorway, the glow providing the source of light.

"Jeepers!" Daphne exclaimed as they recognized the girl. "It's that ghost girl that was chasing us!"

"You!" The ghost girl hollered as she moved towards Fred and Velma, who looked at her in shock, pointing a finger at Velma. "Stay away from my boy!"

Fred gasped as Velma took a defensive stand. "No way! I'm not letting any ghost girl hurt my Freddie!"

The words just flew out of her mouth as Velma made the remark, and they only succeeded in provoking the ghost.

"Move out of my way!" The ghost hissed as she attempted to shove Velma out of her way, but Fred quickly took the chance to run off while Velma managed to duck.

As the students retreat out of the gym in horror, the ghost girl then tried to stop Fred by leaping forwards and landing in front of the blonde.

"You can run, but you can't hide!" The ghost bellowed at Fred, who retreated backwards.

Shaggy, Scooby and the girls looked on and quickly made their moves as the ghost girl moved menacingly towards Fred.

Before the ghost could make her move in cornering Fred and grab him, Velma threw a pie right on the ghost's face.

"Ah!" The ghost screamed as the pie hit her in the face with a "SPLOT!", giving Fred the chance to make his getaway.

Stumbling, the ghost girl tried to reach for a cloth to get the contents off her face, a cue for Shaggy and Scooby to enter the fray.

Shaggy was holding a towel that was attached to a rope noose held by Scooby with the other end of the rope controlled by a series a pulleys with Daphne at the controls.

"Towel, madam?" Shaggy asked with a mock English accent on his voice, the type reserved for butlers, as he offered the towel.

"Yes, please." The ghost replied as she took the towel, her voice sounding more human, unaware that the towel was part of a trap.

As the ghost girl attempted to clean her face, her wrists got wrapped in the noose, and Fred and the girls quickly activated the pulley.

The noose quickly tighten around the ghost girl's wrist, and she ended up getting pulled upwards.

"Yah!" She screamed as she was pulled upwards, her wrists now bonded together while the other end of the rope was now tied to a nearby pole, effectively trapping the ghost girl.

"Yes!" Fred pumped his arms in victory as they watched the ghost girl struggle to break free to no avail.

* * *

A short while later, Principal Shore, the adult faculty of Crystal Cove Central High School, Sheriff Stone and a trio of deputies were in the gym with the handcuffed ghost girl as the students and the gang looked on.

"So this is the ghost girl that Mr. Foreman claimed to have attacked him over at Watson's Pass, huh?" The sheriff asked after the gang's explanations.

"Yes and no, sheriff." Daphne nodded. "Yes for the attack part, but no to the ghost girl part."

"She's not really a ghost, sheriff." Velma added.

"Then who is she?" Principal Shore asked as Fred, Shaggy and Scooby prepared to unmask the culprit.

"She's really..." Fred begin as Shaggy pulled the mask off, revealing a familiar-looking face.

"...Alice May." Velma finished.

* * *

 **All will be revealed in the next and final chapter, folks!**

 **Please read and review!**


	8. The mystery thickens

Chapter 8: All is revealed and the mystery thickens

"Just as we suspected!" Fred said after they unmasked the ghost girl.

"Now, can you kids please explain to me what on earth is going on here?" Stone asked.

"Alice adopted the disguise of the Ghost Girl to seek revenge on those responsible for imprisoning her father, the corrupt banker Deacon Carlswell, who died in prison." Daphne began.

"The banker who was involved in the money-laundering ring with those three disgraced councilmen and was caught by you kids months ago when he used his Creeper disguise to keep suspicious people out." Stone surmised as he recalled the case.

"Exactly, sheriff." Velma nodded before pulling out two sheets of paper and added. "Now, earlier this week, we uncovered a damaging newspaper article that said that Carlswell was framed for money-laundering by Councilman Kenny, along with this note stating that those responsible for sending her father to prison will pay the price, after we ended up in Mr. Carlswell's mausoleum."

"Just before you kids discovered Mr. Foreman tied up and gagged." Stone said as he nodded. "What does Mr. Foreman have to do with Carlswell, though, if Miss May here is seeking revenge on those responsible for sending her father to prison?"

"We're getting to that, Sheriff." Fred said. "At first, it seems like the gang and I may have sent the wrong person to prison in that Creeper case. However, we managed to obtain help in reopening the case."

"That help was from the recently-freed investigative journalist Gordon Gleardan." Shaggy said. "He was happy to lend us a hand in clearing the case, and so we were at his office searching through his investigative files related to the money-laundering ring."

"And the files he obtained detailed much about Mr. Carlswell's career as a banker and investment broker shined a new light on his corruption." Daphne said. "He was one of Destroido Corp.'s financial officers before becoming an investment broker, where he was placed in charge of the investments of one of Destroido's competitors: Quest BioCorp."

"The fact that he used to work for Destroido Corp. but was now in charge of one of its competitors investments was a clear conflict of interest." Fred continued. "However, he managed to exploit a loophole that avoided the allegation and was able to con Quest BioCorp out of its investments."

"Quest BioCorp went bankrupt as a result, and its assets were liquidated with its biggest division Quest Research Labs acquired by Destroido Corp." Velma said. "All while Mr. Carlswell walked away a billion dollars richer."

"In addition, those files Mr. Gleardan provided to us also implicated Carlswell in the money-laundering ring, adding with the fact that he and Kenny were acquainted with each other during their days working for Destroido Corp." Shaggy added.

"Anyways, one of those employees working at Quest BioCorp was accounting manager Jason Foreman, who no doubt was also supposedly overseeing the company's investment that was entrusted to Mr. Carlswell." Fred continued.

"And it was Jason Foreman that provided crucial testimony as a key witness weeks ago during the early stages of Carlswell's corruption and fraud trial." Velma said. "Testimony that further implicated Mr. Carlswell to the money-laundering ring. It was his testimony that eventually led to Carlswell being found guilty for money-laundering, corruption and fraud."

"And Jason Foreman is the father of Randy Foreman." Shaggy concluded. "Which also meant that Randy's kidnapping in Watson's Pass last Friday was not a random attack of some ghost girl dangerously obsessed with teenage boys, but rather a targeted attack."

"A targeted attack that was meant for revenge against those that were responsible for sending the culprit's father to prison." Daphne nodded.

"And you're also the one that inserted that fake news article into the paper stating your father's innocence and wrote that note and left it in your father's mausoleum, didn't you, Alice?" Shaggy asked as he folded his arms.

"That's right." Alice said angrily through gritted teeth. "You meddling schoolmates ruined my life when I, as a young girl, watched my father getting arrested by the sheriff deputies! And that meddling Foreman ruined my father's reputation by testifying in that political witch hunt!"

Looking at the gang bitterly, she continued, "I first decided to spite you meddlers by writing that note and insert that fake news article into the paper and leave it in my father's mausoleum for you to find, but once I figured that you have see through the cover, I knew I have to get my hands on you!"

Then, as she was being led away by the deputies, she added, "I would've had my revenge and gotten away with it, too, if it weren't for you meddling schoolmates and dog!"

"Alright, that's enough, Miss May." The sheriff barked as they led Alice away. "You're under arrest for kidnapping and false accusation. You have the right to remain silent, and if you want to emerge from this unscratched, you better lawyer up."

* * *

After watching Alice being taken into police custody, the school dance was resumed.

As the gang took a break from dancing and watched their schoolmates dance, Shaggy thought of something and then frowned.

"What's the matter, Shag?" Daphne asked when she saw the frown on his face.

"Like, I think there's something fishy about Alice's story." Shaggy replied.

"Fishy? Like how?" Fred asked as Velma looked at them.

"Alice claimed she, as a young girl, saw us watching the sheriff deputies taking her 'father' into custody after we unmasked the Creeper." Shaggy said, rubbing his chin. "Yet, it was only a few months ago when we did just that."

"And I didn't recall seeing any files at the Gleardans' place that indicated that Mr. Carlswell was married or even adopted children." Velma added when she realized what Shaggy was talking about.

"Exactly." Shaggy nodded before guiding the gang through his flash vision.

SHAGGY'S FLASH VISION

In the shadows, the gang watched themselves interviewing Mr. Carlswell in the living room of his house.

Pausing his flash vision, Shaggy leads the gang around the house.

"Like, notice how he doesn't have any family photos hung on the wall?" Shaggy asked as he gestured towards the walls.

"Nor was there a wedding photo in sight." Daphne observed.

"And his bedroom has a single-sided bed." Fred added after he and Velma went over to check.

"Rand there's ro rother redrooms rin the rouse." Scooby observed after taking a quick look around of the single-storey house.

"Right. And now, let's fast forward to the time we watched the authorities taking him into custody." Shaggy nodded, and his flash vision flashes forwards several hours later as they watched themselves watching the sheriff deputies escorting Mr. Carlswell to their cruiser.

Pausing his flash vision once again, Shaggy continued, "Like, now take a close look around and see who else was there when Mr. Carlswell was taken into custody."

The gang did, and other than themselves, the sheriff and two deputies and perhaps a few neighbours, there was no white-blonde-haired girl in sight as Alice May have claimed.

"I don't see any girl at all." Velma said after a look-around.

"Yes, and she mentioned that she was a young child when her 'father' was caught by us." Fred added.

"That case was only several months back, and now she's a teenager roughly in our age group." Daphne said.

"That's right." Shaggy nodded. "Like, how can it be possible for someone to age that much in the span of, like, five to six months?"

END OF FLASH VISION

"Rit can't be!" Scooby replied.

"You're right, Scooby." Daphne agreed. "That's not possible at all."

"Right." Shaggy nodded. "Like, that means she was lying to us the whole time!"

"Which also means that she dressed up as the Ghost Girl for another purpose." Velma agreed.

"Yes. Now the only question is what purpose was that disguise really for, gang?" Fred wondered.

* * *

Later that night, in the holding cells at the headquarters of the Crystal Cove County Sheriff's Department, Alice was looking out of her cell doors blankly.

A weird-looking grin was forming on her face just as the door opened and a couple of footsteps can be heard.

"Alice May?" The sheriff deputy entering the holding cell asked as he stopped by Alice's cell.

Alice nodded as she saw a figure following the deputy to her cell.

The deputy unlocked the cell door as he continued, "Your lawyer has arrived and paid your bail, Miss May. You're good to go now."

Alice nodded again as she walked out of her cell and joined her lawyer. The man had black eyes and is bald with grey hair on the sides and is wearing a dark-coloured business suit. He looked just like the figure who had previously watched Shaggy and Scooby enter their house at the end of their very first adventure.

 **(See _SDMI: The Mystery Begins_ )**

As Alice followed her lawyer out of the building, the deputy added, "Stay out of trouble, Miss May, and see you in court soon."

Alice didn't speak a single word until they were outside the building, at which point the man turned to her.

"Well, so was the mission a success?" The man asked her.

"Yes, it was." Alice nodded. "I managed to insert that old yearbook into one of those losers' lockers earlier tonight just before crashing the dance party. They're going to be surprised when they realize that Carlswell isn't really my 'father'."

"Good." The man said before nodding towards his car and added, "Need a lift?"

"Nah." Alice replied. "I'm good on my own."

The man nodded. "I'll keep in touch."

Alice nodded back before walking away towards the dark while the man looked on.

The scene then shifted towards the full moon in the dark sky, and the nearby palm trees started swaying from the late-night breeze.

* * *

 **The adventure continues in _D3 SDMI: In Fear of the Phantom!_**

 **Please read and review!**


End file.
